Legacies
by ArtemisApollo97
Summary: Annabeth Percy's children, Leo and Louisa's (my OC- Percy's twin sister) children, living the day to day life as children of demigods. From school ground bullies to monsters on the loose, they face them! It's better if you read it! T for language! I don't own PJ and co, but OCs are mine (obviously)
1. Bullies

"Aw, he's gonna cry!" The bully cooed, before chortling evilly. Alvie bit his lip. He wasn't going to cry, but he couldn't understand why the bullies tormented him.

There was Jack, the leader of the group. He was three grades above Alvie- in Tobias's grade. Jack was six foot two, a quarterback on the school team and trained as a boxer. He had thick dark hair and cold, dull, brown eyes. Today, he wore jeans and a white T-shirt that clung to him so he could show off his muscles and be even more arrogant.

Secondly, there was Jack's best friend, Darius. Darius was a sub for the rugby team and he boxed too. He had ice blue eyes and dull blonde hair and was two inches shorter than Jack. He was dressed similarly to Jack.

The other three were Chris, John and Marcus. Chris was five foot eight with strawberry blonde hair gelled up in a wild mess while Alvie's did that naturally. Chris's emotionless blue eyes bore deeply into Alvie. Chris rarely spoke, but when he did, you knew you were in for trouble. He wasn't as strongly built as Jack and Darius, but appeared to be able to handle himself easily in a fight.

John was a sneering dictator. He had fallen into Jack's group because of his sharp tongue and insults. John was easy to take down, but that's only if you got round his brawny friends. He had a thin face, a pointed nose and his lips set in a permanent sneer. His brown eyes glittered menacingly and his blonde hair seemed golden in the sunlight.

Finally, Marcus, John's cousin. That was one of the only two reasons why Marcus was in the group- being John's cousin and because he played rugby too. **(Rugby is football to you Americans).** Marcus was the opposite of John, sullen and brooding, preferring to think with his fists than the two brain cells that he did have. He had dark brown hair that seemed black in a certain light and hazel eyes that were always angry.

Jack juggled Alvie's Greek architecture book from hand to hand and out of Alvie's reach. Alvie didn't even try to reach for it, knowing he would be floored if he even moved.

Jack shoved Alvie's book in Alvie's face, startling the smaller boy. "Come on, your dumbass git. Get your book." Alvie didn't move. Jack snatched the book out of reach, holding it up and flicking through the pages. He frowned. "Dumbass ain't even reading in English." Jack snapped the book shut and held it in Alvie's face again. "You're foreign too, ain't you, dumbass?" Alvie gave the tiniest shake of his head.

Jack didn't notice, tangling his fingers in Alvie's thick raven hair in a painful grip. He jerked Alvie's head back, making Alvie's grey eyes meet his. Jack snarled. "Answer my question, dumbass."

"I-I said 'no'." Jack snapped his hand, jarring Alvie's neck.

"Don't lie to me, dumbass."

"Hey!" Relief and hope flittered through Alvie.

Max was not one to piss off.

But it wasn't him the bullies really had to worry about.

It was Tobias they had to be wary of.

Actually, it was Tobias they had to _run_ from.

**OK, so Tobias, Max and Alvie are the sons of Annabeth and Percy. Tobias is fifteen, Max fourteen and Alvie is twelve. They have a little sister, but I need a name for her, so suggestions would be nice. She's six. **

**Alvie is also autistic- but I don't really know how that works, so I'm gonna try my best with how Alvie acts and thinks and so on. **

**Also, reviews would be nice. This is an idea I've had for a while.**

**Lou and Leo are going to be in it. Well, her children mainly. We all know who Leo is- the lovable flammable boy who has a pet robot dragon. Lou- full name Louisa- is my OC and Percy's twin sister. They were separated at birth and all that jazz. If you don't know who Lou is, read my other fics. Lou and Leo have two daughters and a son- the eldest daughter is Elsie, but I need a name for the second daughter (who will appear in **_**Leo's settled down**_**, for those reading that fic- as will the son obviously). The second daughter and the son need names, so that will be nice. I do have names from when Elsie needed a name and they are: **

**Alokia- whovian-halfbloods**

**Ember- Ikb-god-of-turkeys**

**Aurora- Assyna Hunter of Artemis**

**Clover (for luck)- vivi-rose**

**Robyn- vivi-rose**

**Allison- Buttercups BFF **

**Amber Miranda Valdez- Captainforkz**

**And a thanks to i am loki daughter of mania for suggesting Elsie's name and congrats for being picked out of my awesome hat :P **

**This is a long author's note, but it was needed. I'll do my best to keep author's note to a minimum throughout the rest of the fic.**

**To read more of this fic, fill in the box below and then click to next chapter. Thanks! :D **


	2. Principal's office

Max shoved through the bullies and stopped at his younger brother's side.

"Getting your big brother involved?" John sneered. "Like he's going to do anything." Max glared round at them.

Then he smirked.

"You're right. I'm not going to do anything." Max pointed. "He is." The bullies turned a second too late. Tobias was there and his fist was colliding with Jack's stomach.

Tobias was five foot six, as agile and strong as he was lethal and cunning. Normally, he was optimistic and cheeky, but if you ticked him off, you would know about it.

Jack staggered back, winded. The others instantly crowded around Tobias.

A sea breeze stormed through their hair, whipped at their clothes and stung their skin.

"Tobias, don't! They're not worth the trouble!" Alvie struggled to free himself from Max's arms, but his brother was stubborn and stronger than he was.

Tobias wasn't listening, dodging Darius's fist and landing a square, solid punch to Darius's jaw. He ducked a swing from Chris and shoved his shoulder against the silent bully. Chris stumbled back and fell into John. They both toppled back.

Marcus and quickly recovered Darius and Jack moved forward.

Thankfully, teachers had reached them.

"All of you! The principal's office now!" Tobias pushed through the bullies and picked Alvie's book from the floor. His expression softened incredibly and he smiled as if nothing happened.

"Here's your book, bro." Alvie took the book and hugged it to his chest.

"Thanks. You're going to be in so much trouble." Tobias merely shrugged it off.

"No-one picks on my bro and gets away with it."

In the principal's office, Tobias and his brothers sat on one side while the bullies sat on the other. Tobias frequently sent glares in the bullies' direction, promising them an ass kicking later.

Alvie was mesmerised by the fish tank the principal had in his office. Just regular goldfish and a few others he couldn't remember the name of, but they were all beautiful.

That was the thing with autistic children- if they found something interesting, they were obsessed. It was usually the one thing- **(this is what my Nan told me 'cos she works with an autistic child from time to time- he's obsessed with bugs). **

Alvie didn't really pay attention to anything until Max nudged him.

"Huh?"

"Alvie, I was asking what had happened." The principal sighed, removing his thin framed glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. The principal, Mr. Brooks, was a man in his late fifties, with white hair and stern brown eyes. He was always in a crisp suit and shined shoes. For a principal, he was a very busy man.

"Oh, um…" Alvie quietly told the principal what had happened, faltering under the bullies' death stares. Thankfully, Tobias and Max noticed and shot back identical and painful death stares.

Before the principal spoke, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The receptionist- a middle age woman with greying brown hair and stern brown eyes- entered.

"Their parents are here."

"Let them in." The receptionist nodded and backed out.

Percy walked in, followed by the bullies' moms or dads.

It got very crowded in the office.

Percy grinned cheekily at his sons, dropping down in a seat next to them.

"Mr. Jackson, do not encourage them."

"Sorry." Percy said. He didn't sound in the least bit sorry. Mr. Brooks raised his eyebrows. Percy's expression remained neutral, a hint of an innocent smile blessing his lips.

"We cannot have fighting in the school." Mr. Brooks looked around at the parents, as if seeking their opinion.

Percy caught his sons' attentions and could tell they were all thinking the same thing.

"Sir?" Tobias said.

"Tobias?"

"It wasn't fighting." Mr. Brooks quirked an eyebrow curiously. "It was defending my little bro."

"Fighting, Tobias."

"Defending."

"Fighting."

"I can keep this up all day, mate." Tobias's brothers and father snickered. The principal's expression hardened.

The principal's phone rang. He answered it, turning in his swivel chair to face out the window.

"Someone's on line one? Alright, thank you." The principal pressed a button on the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

"Bet that's Lou." Tobias said.

"Bet that's Mom." Max countered.

"Ten bucks." They said together. They gave a nod of agreement and settled back in their chairs. Percy and Alvie watched them amusedly.

"I thought I told you no gambling or betting?"

"Didn't hear you." Tobias shrugged casually.

"Mrs Jackson, I assure you they are fine, but Tobias is in trouble." Tobias grumbled, reaching into his and freeing a scrap of paper and a pen. He scribbled 'I.O.U 10 bucks' and handed it to Max.

"Thank you." Max smirked.


	3. Elsie, Alokia and Charlie Valdez

**OK, a name has been chosen out of a hat by my little sister. The suggestions were posted in the first chapter.**

**The name of Leo and Louisa's second daughter is… *drum roll* (whoo!) **

***Alokia* suggested by whovian-halfbloods. Alokia is ten.**

**And their son's name is Charlie Michael Valdez suggested by Captainforkz. Charlie is four.**

**Thank you two so much, you're awesome! :D **

"So ya survived then?"

"Tobias, Max and Alvie got sent home early!" Elsie protested, dumping her bag by the door.

"Why?"

"Tobias got in a fight."

"Huh. I'm gonna call 'em later."

"Mama!"

"Kia!" Louisa grinned cheekily. Alokia bounded forward and hugged her mother. It was their routine to be over enthusiastic to each other when Alokia got home from school. Elsie didn't join in on their routine, merely rolling her eyes.

"Mom, where's Dad?"

"Out gettin' pizzas. I, uh, kinda broke the oven." Elsie opened her mouth to speak. "Don't ask." Louisa freed herself from Alokia. "Both of ya- go 'n' get yaselfs cleaned up." They nodded and moved away. Louisa cleared her throat. "Forgettin' somethin'?"

"Do we have to?" Elsie complained.

"Yep."

"Why?" Alokia asked.

"'Cos I feel like it." Being in the Marines had encouraged Louisa to teach her daughters basic parade movements, such as marching, standing at ease and to attention and saluting.

The sisters stood at attention and saluted their mother. Louisa checked to make sure they were doing it right, before waving them on. They hurried away before Louisa could change her mind, separating to go to their separate rooms.

"Elsay! Elsay!" Elsie looked down and saw her four year old brother, Charlie. He had their father's curly hair and their mother's sea green eyes. He was so sweet and always had a smile.

"Hello trouble." Elsie scooped him up and gave him a hug.

"Daddy no work today! We made toy rocket that flies!"

"Really?" Elsie asked, feeling mild interest and showing over enthusiastic interest.

"Yep." Charlie said proudly. Then he giggled. "We crashed it in tree." Elsie laughed.

"Sounds about right." Elsie set him down.

"I go see Kia!" Alokia's nickname, Kia, had been brought around when Charlie first attempted to say her name. The nickname 'Kia' had stuck.

Charlie ran off, laughing. Elsie shook her head and disappeared into her room.

Alokia's shins were bruised by a Charlie incoming. The force of the collision knocked her flat and had both of them laughing.

"Kia!"

"Hello, Charlie." Charlie scrambled to his feet as she sat up. "What's the matter?"

"Charlie want hug!" Charlie insisted, throwing his arms out.

"Aren't you sweet?" Alokia held her hands out to her little brother.

"I is like sugar." Charlie said proudly.


	4. Tobias is in trouble

**A big thank you to Idizzle22 for suggesting 'Sage' as a name for Percy and Annabeth's daughter- THANK YOU!**

"And then we got taken to the principal's office." Tobias shovelled spaghetti bolognese into his mouth, his attitude towards his behaviour in a 'couldn't-care-less' manner.

While Annabeth had been at work, he had relaxed a bit, Percy's warning of Annabeth being unhappy with him pushed to the back of his mind.

Tobias _really_ didn't care. He had always been in trouble and now he was blasé to it.

Annabeth's grey eyes were extra stormy and stern tonight.

"Tobias, we talked about this."

"We did?" Annabeth glared at him. Tobias thought it best to stay quiet.

"Yes, we did. Two days ago."

"Mom, loads of stuff happens in two days. You expect me to remember it all?" Percy was shaking his head at Tobias, his eyes wider slightly in warning. Tobias sighed. "Sorry, won't do it again."

"That's what you said last time." Sage giggled. "Oops." She said as she spilt sauce on the _white_ tablecloth **(don't ya hate that?)**. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"It was an accident, sweetie." Annabeth smiled. "Percy, clean it up."

"Aw, what?" Annabeth glared at him. Percy held his hands up in surrender. "Badass over here." He mouthed at his sons. They all snickered. Annabeth cleared her throat pointedly. "I'm going, I'm going." Percy got up and walked off into the kitchen. He returned with a glass of water.

"Are you gonna do magic, Daddy?" Sage asked excitedly.

"Yup." Percy grinned. The water swirled out of the glass and snaked through the air. It covered the sauce stain in a watery dome, swirling about violent while keeping its shape. A few seconds later, the water flared red and returned to the glass. The tablecloth was clean.

"Thank you." Annabeth said curtly. Percy watched her curiously for a few seconds before moving on. He'd talk to Annabeth later.

"Mammy?"

"Yes, Sage?"

"Did I show you my picture?"

"No, don't think so."

"I go get it?" She asked. Annabeth nodded. Sage beamed at her and jumped down from her seat and ran to the front door. While Sage rummaged in her Pokémon backpack, Annabeth turned to Tobias.

Max and Alvie had finished their dinner and Percy had returned.

"Max, Alvie?"

"Yeah Mom?" They said together.

"Have you got any homework?" Max nodded and Alvie shook his head. "If you get that done then you can go on the game for a little while." They both perked up. They hadn't played Black Ops Zombies for a while.

"Thanks Mom."

Sage returned with her picture. It was a childish drawing of a large mansion, but was coloured in delicately and the details were done amazingly. The teacher had clearly annotated it for Sage.

"That's really cool, Sage."

"Thank-you, Daddy."

"Hey, can you draw me one?" Sage nodded eagerly and ran off to her room. "Make it blue!" Percy called after her.

That left Tobias with his parents and he knew he was in big trouble. But he carried on eating his dinner, not looking at his parents.

"Tobias." He rolled his eyes up at them, twisting spaghetti around his fork. "You're fighting a lot lately." Tobias blinked at his mother, playing the fool. This did not go down well with her and she scowled. "What's going on?" He chewed on his food before answering.

"It wasn't my fault today. Those gits were picking on Alvie again."

"Yes, we know that. But what about the other times? Were they you're fault?" Tobias shrugged.

"So, you just hit people?" Percy asked, lounging in his seat with his hands behind his head. Tobias nodded admittedly. "Just like your mom."

"Percy?"

"Mm?"

"I will kill you if you don't be quiet."

"Gone up a level!" Percy hissed at Tobias, grinning cockily. Annabeth slammed her elbow into his side and Percy sat forward, groaning in pain. "Evil Wise-girl." He mumbled.

"Is something going on that we don't know about, Tobias?"

"No." Annabeth narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Tobias had answered a bit too quickly. He cleared his throat and wrapped the last of the spaghetti around his fork and quickly shoved the food in his mouth, chewing slowly, delaying the time to answer.

Unfortunately, he was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice he had finished eating.

"Tobias, what is going on?"

"Nothing." Annabeth raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

"Your homeroom teacher sent us your report card." Annabeth said.

_Shit_, Tobias thought. He knew he had being doing badly at school lately and judging by the look on Annabeth's face, she did too and wasn't happy with it. At all.

Annabeth drummed her fingers on the table. "Four D's, three E's and a C-."

"Still a C." Tobias mumbled.

"Big drop from B's and A's." Tobias just nodded. "Why are you doing this now, Tobias?" He shrugged, wishing his father would stop his mother's interrogation.

Fortuna had heard his prayers.

"Annabeth, lemme talk to him a sec."

"But-"

"Three minutes. Then you can kill him." Annabeth sighed, but there was a small smile on her face.

"Alright. Three minutes and _counting_."

She got up and went to check on her other children.

Percy looked at Tobias.

"What's the matter, kid?"


	5. Temper tantrum

Louisa woke with a start. Leo was awake instantly when she sat bolt upright, taking the warmth of the quilt and her body with her.

"Lou? You OK?" Leo sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes with one hand and reaching for her with the other. His fingers brushed her back and he leant forward, putting his arms around her.

"I-I gotta… I gotta check on 'em." Leo freed her and she was up and out the door like a shot. Leo grumbled, glancing at the clock- half one in the morning. He kicked the duvet back and staggered sleepily after her.

Louisa checked on Charlie first, relieved to see him lying on his back and kicking his legs in his sleep. He was a little fighter in his dreams. She hurried to Alokia's room. Alokia was asleep on her front, one arm free from the bed, her fingers brushing the carpet. Finally, Louisa checked on Elsie, who was sound asleep. Then she allowed herself to relax. Her children were safe and asleep.

"What's the matter, Lou?" Leo pulled her into his arms and he was relieved when she didn't pull away, her arms going around his waist instead.

Louisa steadied her breathing before answering, reluctantly telling him of her nightmare:

_Louisa didn't feel like herself. She felt lighter than air and there was no way she could phase through walls, but there she was- phasing through walls as if they weren't there. _

_She stopped after the eighth wall, maybe the ninth, and found herself in a medium sized, rectangle shaped bed chamber. It was almost pitch-black in this room, but she could see the silhouettes of two people on top of the covers of the four poster bed. _

_The soft, scared, yet slightly muffled whimpering from the bed sent chills down her spine. _

_They were doing _that_. But only one was consenting._

_The one consenting, the one on top, groaned and fear exploded so strongly in Louisa's stomach, she had woken up. _

Leo frowned, anger flaring in his otherwise happy eyes.

"Luke?" He asked quietly. Louisa nodded. "Was the other one… you?" She hesitated.

"I- I dunno…" Leo sighed and his expression softened. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back reassuringly with his free hand.

"He's not going to get you, Lou. Not ever again." Louisa rested her head on his shoulder, allowing herself the barest of smiles.

Leo was the best.

* * *

"Mom, can I go out tomorrow night?" Elsie asked. It was a simple, completely innocent question Louisa would normally have said 'yes' to. But tonight, her gut instinct and the tell-tale burn of her skin screamed otherwise.

"Not tomorrow, Elsie." Elsie looked disappointed.

"Why not?"

"'Cos I said so." Elsie frowned.

"That's not really a reason, Mom." There was new, hard edge to Elsie's tone, one that sparked Louisa's temper. Louisa did her best to stay calm towards and around her children, but Elsie was as stubborn as she was and Louisa was learning how annoying that was.

"I don't need ta give ya a reason."

"You do." Elsie retorted shortly. "It's not fair otherwise." Louisa rubbed her arm, trying to ease the burning feeling. One of these days, she was going to spontaneously combust.

"Life ain't fair. Get used to it." Elsie scowled.

"Why can't I go out?" She protested.

"'Cos I said no!"

"Lou!" Leo warned from the kitchen. On the new oven, he was making an apple crumble. Leo was the chef in the house, always cooking meals and sweet treats for everyone. Louisa wasn't trusted in the kitchen- she didn't have the patience to cook, she wasn't trusted with knives (or any other kitchen utensil) and she was likely to burn the block of flats to the ground.

Louisa grumbled in Latin, slouching in her seat, her arms folded.

"Mama?" Alokia wandered over.

"What's the matter?" Alokia didn't answer, her expression blank.

Then she shrugged.

"Forgot." And she was off to help her father in the kitchen.

"You still haven't given me a reason." Elsie demanded stubbornly. Louisa groaned in annoyance.

"Elsie, Boss said 'no'!" Leo called from the kitchen. Judging by his tone, Leo was smiling.

"But that's not fair!" Elsie stormed off to her room. The door slammed shut, shortly followed by Charlie's pained cries.

Louisa was on her feet instantly. She found Elsie trying to comfort a crying Charlie, her anger gone.

"What'd ya do?" Louisa demanded angrily, scooping her son up. He held his left hand to his chest, crying on to his mother's shoulder.

Louisa noticed a flicker of fear in Elsie's eyes.

"It-it was an accident, h-honest. I-I didn't know he was there and he… his fingers… they got caught in the door…"

Thankfully, Leo, the peacekeeper, appeared.

"I got this." He assured Louisa. She turned and hurried to the kitchen, Charlie still sobbing on her shoulder.

"Mama, what happened?" Alokia asked, concerned brown eyes on her little brother.

"Elsie had a strop 'n' Charlie got hurt."

"He'll be OK, right?" Louisa nodded, shifting her hold on her son so that his back was against her stomach with his feet resting on the thin ledge of counter in front of the sink.

Charlie and Alokia stared in amazement as the tap turned itself on.

Louisa gently moved Charlie's injured and bruised hand to under the running water.

"Ya can't tell no-one 'bout this, alright?" Louisa told the two present children as Charlie's hand slowly healed.

"Why?" Alokia asked, stunned.

"Secret magic. Can't tell anyone or it won't work anymore." Alokia clearly didn't believe her. "I'll explain later." Louisa mouthed to her. Alokia nodded, smiling.

The tap turned itself off. Louisa set Charlie down and knelt next to him. "Better?" She asked.

"Very. Thank-coo Mama." Charlie bounced into her arms.

"Mama, dinner's burning."

"Leo!"

"Yeah?"

"Dinner!" Leo's mumble of 'oh yeah' reached her and she laughed softly.


	6. Tobias and Percy

Tobias was leaning against the counter, watching as his father charmed the water to wash the dishes. Clearly, Percy was enjoying his magic, like the child he was.

"So, yeah. What is going on, mate?"

"Dunno."

"Yeah you do."

"No, I don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do." Tobias glared at the back of Percy's head. The sauce-stained water in the sink bubbled angrily. Percy looked calmly and casually over his shoulder at his eldest son. "Don't make me call you the Tobster in front of your friends."

"Why are you so horrible?"

"Or I could get Lou…" Tobias sighed, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "Oh, now you're sulking." Percy moved and lent on the counter next to Tobias, folding his arms. Tobias had the sneaking suspicion that Percy was going to copy his every move, so he stayed still.

He smirked as the ADHD part of his father's brain grew bored and Percy grew restless.

Percy bumped his shoulder into Tobias's. "Talk, now."

"Or what?" Tobias challenged.

"I don't know… see, Lou has some great friends in the Hermes cabin… and I'm dying to see how far they could go with this Tobster thing."

"I wasn't the one who made that up! That was you!"

"No it wasn't." Percy protested.

"Was."

"I'm in charge here, _Tobster_. Shut up and answer my question."

"What question?"

"What's going on at school?" Percy waved his hand, gesturing at Tobias. "Or just life in general?" Tobias sighed, looking at the floor. Percy tilted his head to the side and watched his son curiously.

Then he smirked. "Is it a girl?"

"What?" Tobias's head snapped up, his tone defensive and a guarded look in his eyes. "No!"

"It is." Percy teased, smiling triumphantly.

"No, it's not!"

"Is."

"Dad, it's not a girl!" Percy bit his lip, studying his son's eyes.

"Ain't a guy is it?" He asked carefully.

"Dad!" Percy chuckled.

"I'm just messing with ya." He grinned.

"I'm going off you."

"Go off me completely and we'll disown you."

"Harsh." Percy smiled evilly, waiting patiently for Tobias to answer his question. Tobias sighed again. "It's not a girl and it's _definitely _not a guy." Percy nodded, chewing his lip while wearing a look of interest. Tobias had his father's undivided attention, which was difficult as Percy, being ADHD, had trouble focusing on one thing for more than ten seconds.

Tobias slowly counted the ten seconds, noticing that Percy's eyes were still locked with his. Yup, Percy wasn't going to let this go.

Tobias grumbled. "I don't like school."

"Who does?"

"Mom."

"Exception."

"The other Athena kids."

"More exceptions."

"And Minerva's kids."

"Are you trying to get me to make exceptions?" Tobias nodded. "Not gonna happen anymore." Tobias shot his father a lopsided grin. "Besides, your nan is Athena. She'll be after you for dissing education."

"Right." Tobias said, not really too sure what to say to that. It was true, Athena had drilled into Annabeth's head that all the children needed a good education. Tobias was shunning his.

"You can't keep getting in fights, Tobias."

"Mm-hm."

"I'm actually being serious for once. Gimme some credit, alright?" Tobias held his father's green gaze. "Don't give me that look." Percy warned, pointing accusingly at his son. Then he sighed, his broad shoulders stooping. "Just tell me what's going on and we'll get it sorted." Tobias looked at the floor, tracing the tile pattern with his toe. His left hand went absentmindedly to his right bicep. Percy's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he didn't say anything.

Tobias couldn't tell him.

Tobias couldn't tell anyone.

**What'd you all think Tobias is up to? **


	7. Alley

"Elsie, are you OK?"

"Yeah, Elsie. You've been in a foul mood all day. What's the matter?" Elsie was walking home with her two best and most annoying friends, Cleo and Teresa- or Terry for short.

Cleo was the eldest of them, but Terry was taller by an inch. Cleo's hair was shoulder length, a mouse brown colour, but with red highlights. Her blue eyes were wise beyond her years and a warm, soft shade. Cleo was a fashionable person, which meant she and Elsie would constantly clash on Elsie's dress sense. Elsie's dress sense was similar to her mother's- a simple T-shirt, probably a boys' T-shirt, sweat pants and comfy old trainers.

Terry had short, punk chick hair that stuck up in all directions. Elsie wasn't sure what Terry's natural hair colour was- it was a different colour every month, sometimes every couple of weeks. Terry's hair had been bright red and then had gone a dark blue, followed by electric blue. Terry's eyes changed colour as much as her hair. She didn't wear contact lenses, her eyes changed colour on their own. Terry's clothes were as outrageous as she was- skinny black jeans, a leather jacket and a bright T-shirt with 'Death to Justin Bieber on'. **(No offense to any Justine Beaver fans, but I can't stand that poof)**

"I'm fine. Just tired." Cleo bounced in front of Elsie, stopping Elsie in her tracks. Cleo studied Elsie's eyes for a few seconds.

"You're not tired. What happened?"

"Nothing." Elsie replied, looking away.

"Look me in the eye and say that." Cleo challenged. Elsie glared at her.

"Nothing has happened. OK?" Elsie tried to move around her, but Cleo could be so infuriatingly stubborn, stepping to the side and blocking Elsie's paths again. "Cleo!" She protested.

"We are not going anywhere until you tell me what has happened." Cleo folded her arms stubbornly.

"How many times have I gotta tell ya? _Nothing._" Cleo raised her eyebrows disbelievingly.

Shouting reached them from a nearby alley. Elsie frowned. She pushed past Cleo and ran forward, her hand in her pocket and her fingers closed around the hilt of the celestial knife her mother had given her for her eight birthday.

"Where isss it?" There was a dull thud and someone groaned in pain. "_Where isss it?"_

"I told you, I don't know!"

"_Liesss_!" Elsie plunged into the alley at a run, her friends behind her. She had recognised one of the voices.

There was another dull thud, but it was sharper, harder this time. Whoever had been hit cried out in pain.

A _dracenae _and a human were towering over a figure curled on his side on the floor. The human kicked the guy on the floor in the stomach, causing the injured to groan in agony.

"Hey!" The human glanced round, his face half hidden in the shadows. The half of his face she could see suddenly seemed amused and… hungry. Power hungry.

"Deal with her." The snake lady stormed at her. The man stooped and grabbed the front of the injured guy's shirt.

Elsie withdrew her knife and threw it with incredible accuracy. It landed square in the middle of the she-demon's chest and she disintegrated. Elsie darted forward, scooped up her knife and charged straight at the man.

The man retaliated with lightning fast reflexes, dropping the injured guy to the floor and summoning a sword from thin air.

A sword against her knife. Elsie had very slim chances of winning.

"Help him!" She ordered her two friends. The man, worryingly, let them run past him.

Then she lunged.

Later, she would regret that move.


	8. Getting help

Max hammered on the door to his home, wishing he had thought to find his key in the dumpsite he called a bedroom.

"Mom! Dad!" Max shouted. Alvie hovered nervously behind him. "Mom! Dad!"

There was no answer.

"What if they're out?" Alvie asked quietly, his eyes shining in tears.

"We go to Lou. Come on." Max set off at a run. Alvie followed him.

"Max? Max!" Max stopped at the lift, repeatedly pressing the down button as if that would speed up the arrival of the elevator. Alvie caught up with him, grabbing his brother by the upper arm with both hands nervously. "What about Tobias? Where's Tobias?"

"That's why we have to go to Lou." The doors slid open with a ding. Max darted in, dragging Alvie with him. He slammed on the ground floor button and the doors closed.

"But what if Tobias is in trouble? You heard Mom and Dad the other night." Max didn't answer, remembering Percy's 'private' talk with Annabeth. Max and Alvie had been listening at the door while Tobias had his shower and Sage busied herself drawing mansion plans for her father.

"He's up to something, but I don't know what." Annabeth was silent for a few seconds.

"What if it's something bad, Percy? Has something happened at home that we haven't noticed and it's upset him somehow?"

"Nothing I can think of off the top of my head." Percy admitted.

"What about at school? His grades are disappointing seeing as he did so well, but why's he doing that?"

"We could talk to his teachers."

"What? And have his friends and the other kids saying his parents have been up school?"

"What's so bad with that?"

"Kids these days, Percy. Haven't you noticed how _in _they have to be lately?"

"Tobias isn't like that. He'd rather die than be in the _in _crowd." Annabeth gave a humourless laugh.

Max forced himself back to the present, the lift doors opening to reveal the lobby. He ran out, Alvie stumbling to fall in at the same pace as him.

* * *

Leo opened the door before it was slammed off its hinges. Max and Alvie stood at the door.

"You two OK?" He asked.

"Is Lou in?"

"No, she went out to look for Elsie." Leo moved aside and waved his nephews in. "What's going on?"

"Tobias wasn't waiting for us at the school gates like he normally does and we couldn't find him anywhere on the school grounds."

"We looked around the streets before going home." Alvie added. Max nodded and picked up, explaining that his parents weren't in and Percy and Annabeth's conversation from the other day.

Leo remained in a thoughtful silence after his nephews fell quiet.

"Dada?" Charlie toddled forward and reached up, tugging on his father's hand.

"What's the matter, Charlie?"

"Kia gone out window." Leo frowned. "I show you." Charlie pulled on his father's hand and led Leo to Alokia's bedroom. The window was open, a note Blu-tacked to the glass.

Leo moved forward and snatched the note from the window. It took a few seconds for his dyslexia to see through the jumble of letters: _Elsie's in trouble. Mom won't find her in time. Back soon. _

"Gods dammit!" Leo protested, scrunching the note into a ball. Charlie backed up nervously and hid behind Max's legs as the paper burst into flames.

"What do we do?" Leo sighed.

"You'll have to come with me."

"Dada, your hands fire." Leo looked at his hands to see flames curling across his palms. He bunched his fists and the flames sputtered out.


	9. My mom's gonna kick your ass

Elsie ducked and lunged, her knife skimming the man's stomach.

He laughed mockingly, swirling his sword at his side as if it were a baton.

"You're just like your mother. Hot-headed and impulsive."

"How'd you know my mom?"

"Let's just say she kept me company for a little while." Elsie dodged to the left and stabbed at his arm, silently ecstatic at the bleeding gash she had caused on his bicep.

He actually snarled at her, lunging forward and nearly decapitating her. Elsie rolled forward, between his legs, came up kneeling and threw her knife at the small of his back.

With inhuman speed, he spun round and slashed the knife from the air. Elsie backed up, weaponless and starting to feel the trickles of fear settling into her stomach.

An arrow whizzed through the air, slamming into the man's shoulder. He staggered from the impact and cursed loudly. In Greek.

_Demigod for sure_, Elsie thought. Luckily, the man's attention was diverted and he prowled to the other end of the alley, his sword raised.

Another arrow collided with the back of the man's knee.

"I used ta be an adventurer like you until I took an arrow to the knee." **(Couldn't help it, sorry :D )**

"Mom…" Elsie breathed. Her mother was well hidden and Elsie couldn't pinpoint where Louisa's voice sounded from.

"Louisa, it's been a while."

"Fortunately, yeah."

"You ruined my plans the other night." The man turned and faced into the alley again. An arrow embedded itself in his uninjured shoulder.

"Yeah, well, I've got a habit of doin' that shit."

"I noticed." Elsie scanned the alleyway, trying to spot where her mother was hidden.

Suddenly, she was hauled from where she stood and the blade of the man's sword was pressed to her throat.

The man chuckled evilly. "Come out; come out wherever you are, Louisa." Louisa didn't say anything.

Elsie tried not to panic, but a sword held dangerously close to her throat and trapped, held in place against the man by his arm made it difficult to remain calm.

That's when the storm rolled in and the man tensed. Elsie noticed he didn't seem as smug as seconds before.

The man forced himself to relax and he regained a little composure. "Enough of these games, Louisa." The sword pressed against Elsie's skin. "I think it'll be quite interesting how your daughter's blood will look splayed across the alley, don't you?"

Thunder boomed overhead and the wind picked up, thrashing around violently. Elsie swallowed the bile that had risen in her throat. Where was her mother?

As soon as she had thought that, Louisa walked calmly out of the shadows from the other end of the alley. She may have walked calmly, but her expression said otherwise. It was a death stare worthy of Hades and then some.

Louisa moved past Elsie's friends and the injured figure without a sound, loading her metallic green-blue bow with a matching arrow.

The man laughed triumphantly. "I thought that would get your attention."

Elsie was staring at her mother, as if seeing her for the first time.

Louisa seemed different, powerful. There was this violent green glow about her that made Elsie want to run and hide. Louisa's normally soft emerald eyes were now vicious, darkened and flared with anger and power.

Elsie looked up at the storm as the wind whistled through her hair. Her mother was doing that, she was sure of it.

She looked up at the man as Louisa stopped twenty, twenty -five paces away, the arrow aimed at the man's face.

"My mom's gonna kick your ass."


	10. Monsters are real

**To Captainforkz- thank you so much for that info. I will look on Wikipedia, thank you! **

Sage watched from the sofa as her parents dashed about with rucksacks and gathering stuff from all over the three bedroom apartment.

"Get Sage, I'll meet you at the car." Percy had four packed rucksacks and was heading out the door with them.

Annabeth appeared in front of Sage.

"Get your drawing stuff, sweetie. We have to go."

"Where?" Sage asked, sliding to the floor and tottering to her room.

"You'll see, sweetie. Just hurry."

When Sage returned with her drawing stuff in her school backpack, she was hurriedly scooped up into her mother's arms.

* * *

"Percy, you missed the turn!" Percy grumbled and U-turned, gaining annoyed blares from other drivers. Percy slammed his fist on the horn. Sage giggled nervously in the back seat. Annabeth looked over her shoulder and smiled at her daughter.

"Where are we going?" Sage asked. "We get boys?" Percy and Annabeth shared a look, a silent conversation passing through them.

"Aunty Lou's getting the boys for us."

"OK." Sage looked out of her window. The outside world was mostly blurry; Percy was driving a bit too fast. "Daddy, you over speed limit."

"No I'm not. Yet."

"Daddy, drive safely."

"Yes, Sage." Percy smiled. Annabeth beamed at her daughter. The girls in the Jackson family had Percy wrapped around their little fingers.

* * *

Half an hour of driving later, they had left the city. **(I don't know if that would actually be right, just go with it). **

"Daddy, are we going to Camp?" Sage asked, recognising the road they travelled on. They were the only ones at the moment.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer, Daddy."

"It is now." Sage huffed, folding her arms. "Don't give me that look." Percy smiled, watching his daughter in the rear view mirror. "Sage…" He warned, his smile still in place. She hunched her shoulders. "Oh, you're just like your mom." Annabeth elbowed him, but she too was smiling.

Annabeth twisted in her seat, smiling proudly at her daughter before glancing out the rear window.

"Percy, step on it." Percy obeyed instantly, slamming his foot down on the accelerator.

"Now you over speed limit, Daddy."

"Yes I am." Percy seemed proud with himself. Suddenly, he tensed. "Get Sage in the front." The humour in his voice had been replaced by a deadly serious tone.

Annabeth shifted round, reaching back to unfasten Sage's seat belt. Sage grabbed her school backpack as Annabeth pulled her into the front, holding onto her tightly and protectively.

Something knocked into the back of the car, forcing it forward by a couple of metres. Sage cried out in fear, hugging her Pokémon backpack for comfort.

"What was that?" She asked fearfully.

"Don't worry, Sage. Percy, floor it." Percy nodded. He was speeding along for another two minutes before he jerked the wheel to the left and U-turned again. "Percy!" Annabeth protested, holding her daughter closer.

"Sorry, but look." Percy pointed. At the other end of the road was at least two dozen _dracaenae,_ a dozen demigods in Greek armour and two hellhounds.

"Oh my gods… why are there so many?" Annabeth caught Percy's eyes, noticing guilt in them. "Son of Poseidon or not, there's never been that many, have there?" Percy shrugged.

"He does not like me." Percy suddenly said. Sage peeked out from the safety of her mother's arms and saw a large creature thundering towards the car.

"What is that?" She asked, curling up in Annabeth's arms.

"Daddy's first enemy." Percy replied, smiling slightly. He swerved to the right and veered off road. The Minotaur howled angrily, skidding to a halt amongst its reinforcements. The beast turned and roared in the car's direction. "He _really_ does not like me now." Percy said with a smirk.

"You sound way too happy about that." Annabeth snapped.

"Out." Percy ordered. He clambered out, his hand slipping into his pocket. Sage was mystified when Percy retrieved an ordinary pen.

"Daddy, are you fighting monsters with a pen?"

"Yup."

"But that's silly, Daddy."

"Daddy is silly." Annabeth mumbled, climbing out the car. Sage wrapped her limbs around her mother as Annabeth stood up. "This is when you need Lou."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough now?"

"Against a demented demon bent on revenge and a small army? No, I wouldn't think so."

"I love you too." Percy muttered. Annabeth smiled. "Take Sage and go round. I'll hold them off."

"With a pen?" Sage asked over her mother's shoulder.

"With a _magic _pen." Percy corrected, uncapping the pen and unleashing Riptide. Sage stared at the sword in amazement. "I'll get you one for Christmas, yeah?" Sage nodded eagerly.

Annabeth started to move away, quickly.

"Daddy will be OK, won't he Mammy?"

"Yes, sweetie, he'll be fine." Annabeth mentally crossed her fingers and sent up a quick prayer to the gods. _Please make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, please_. Annabeth suddenly remembered the rucksacks in the trunk of Percy's car. She silently asked Hermes to deliver the rucksacks to Camp, offering an I.O.U. Then she returned to praying for Percy's safety.

The Minotaur bellowed, followed by shouts from the demigods and she-demons. Sage started to tremble in fear and worry.

_Please make sure my daddy is OK. _


	11. Tobias is in deep shit trouble

Louisa fired arrow after arrow, but strangely, the man didn't fall. He just stood there, arrows protruding from various parts of his body, blood staining his clothes and looking eerily like a three-sixty hedgehog.

"Bloody go down, will ya?" Louisa's bow and quiver of arrows shivered and she held a sword.

"Without a fight? I don't think so." He removed the arrows casually, before holding his sword up at the ready.

A miniature hurricane touched down either side of Louisa. She remained unfazed, her sword held at her side and the point of it skimming the ground.

Elsie's friends screamed in fright.

Elsie slammed her elbow into the man's stomach and pushed his wrist away at the same time. He backed up, his sword coming very close to slitting her throat. He staggered away.

"Attagirl, Elsie." Louisa motioned for Elsie to go to her friends. Elsie hurried to obey.

The hurricanes suddenly started to tear the ground up, narrowing in on the man. He tried to back up, but the only exit in the alley was suddenly blocked by a wall of water reaching to the height of the two buildings either side. He stopped as it formed deadly sharp points and became ice.

Louisa walked forward casually, swinging the sword in her left hand. The hurricanes evaporated, the force of the wind pushing the man back to within inches of his life. "I've waited _years_ ta kick ya ass properly."

While they fought, swords bronze, gold and silver blurs, Elsie dropped to her knees next to her friends.

"Hey cuz." Tobias smiled meekly.

"You are in deep shit trouble, you know that?" Tobias sighed, but winced, his hand moving to his ribs.

"Do now, thanks." Tobias wasn't in a good state. He had a bleeding, deep gash near his hairline that look as if someone smashed his head on a wall. His lip was covered in blood from where he kept spitting the red out. Judging by his winces and ragged breathing, his ribs were either cracked, broken or both.

"What have you been up to, Tobias?"

"It's a long story, cuz. Uh, my head hurts."

"Looks like it." Elsie looked over her shoulder to her mother. Louisa had disarmed the man and had floored him, keeping him there with a foot on his chest and her sword aimed at his throat

The ice started to melt at an alarming rate. "Mom!" Elsie called. Louisa looked round casually. Elsie pointed at the ice wall, noticing an orange glow behind it.

Water started to flood the alley, reaching ankle deep when the whole wall was melted.

"Well, nice to know you waited." Leo smirked.

"Ya know what I'm like, Valdez."

"Mama! Daddy hands on fire and ice turn water!"

"That's nice, Charlie." Charlie noticed Louisa's weapon and his smile faltered nervously.

"Mama, you have ow thing." An 'ow thing' was something that could cause pain- hence why it's called an 'ow thing'.

Louisa looked at her sword as if remembering it was there. She looked back at Charlie, noticing his big, round and terrified green eyes.

"Don't worry, Charlie. The ow thing only hurts people I don't like."

"Do you like me?" Charlie asked innocently.

"'Course I do, ya silly squirt." Charlie was instantly relieved.

"Lou?"

"Mm?"

"That's not him." Leo had crouched next to the man.

"Who is that, Mama?"

"Bad man."

"Is that his name?"

"No."

"What's his name then, Mama?" Louisa looked at Leo, silently demanding he answered. Leo sighed and twisted round, one hand on the floor to keep his balance.

"His name is Luke. But this isn't him. It's an automaton." Charlie tottered forward a few steps before stopping abruptly in his tracks, his eyes wide in horror. "What's the matter?"

"Kia…" He said quietly. Leo looked at Louisa, noticing a dark look pass through her eyes.

"Lou…" But she was off, whistling loudly.

_No little shit is hurting my daughter, _she thought angrily as a dark grey Pegasus, Storm, dropped in front of her.


	12. Yellow dandruff

Percy slammed the hilt of his sword into a demigod's face, denting his helmet and hearing the satisfying crunch of bone. He bought his blade round in a horizontal slash, deflecting the blade of another demigod. Percy kicked him away and stabbed at an oncoming she-demon. She exploded into yellow dust, disorientating the demigods around her.

The Minotaur charged again. Percy waited until the last second before rolling between the beast's legs. The Minotaur barrelled into some _dracaenae _and an unfortunate demigod. Percy was pleased to see the bull-man's face and snouted covered and clogged with yellow monster dust.

Annabeth stumbled up the hill and looked back. Percy was still holding his ground, but she worried how long he could last.

Sage looked too, watching as Percy ran his sword through the gut of one of the snake ladies. She whimpered as the demon crumbled into yellow dust.

"It's OK, Sage. Daddy's just doing his job."

"But he's killing those monsters."

"That's what we do. We either kill them or they'll kill us."

"Oh."

Annabeth moved over the Camp border and was instantly surrounded by the Ares cabin, who were out for a jog in full armour.

"Guys! Clarisse! Percy needs your help!" Clarisse jogged over. Annabeth pointed and quickly explained the situation.

"Prissy needs our help!" Clarisse unsheathed her sword and held it up. A rousing cheer went up from her siblings and they charged down the hill, screaming battle cries that Hades had to hear.

The demigods and demons were torn between the son of Poseidon and the oncoming, miniature army.

Percy had never been so relieved to see the Ares cabin.

Annabeth and Sage watched from the top of the hill. The Ares cabin unleashed slaughter on the demons, yellow dust bursting into the sky every few seconds. Three of them challenged the Minotaur.

In a few minutes, the yellow dusted Ares cabin and Percy laughed and started to retreat to the hill.

"Daddy's OK!" Sage squealed excitedly.

"Honey, not in my ear."

"Oh, sorry Mammy." Annabeth smiled; sure she had lost the hearing in her right ear.

Sage squirmed, wanting to get down. "I wanna see Daddy!" She insisted. Annabeth gently set her daughter down and Sage instantly ran to greet her father.

Percy grinned and scooped Sage up, swinging her round. "Daddy, you kicked monster butt!" Clarisse cleared her throat. "Oh, they helped too." Sage giggled, putting her arms around her dad's neck. "Can you teach me to fight like that too?"

"Alright, but don't tell your mom. She'll kill me." Percy winked cheekily at Annabeth, shifting his hold on Sage until she sat on her shoulders.

"Daddy, you've got yellow dandruff." Percy, Annabeth and the Ares cabin cracked up laughing.


	13. Tobias tells some

Tobias rested the bag of ice on his pounding head, covering the patched and bruising wound on his head. He sighed at the cool relief it bought.

Under Louisa's temperamental orders, Leo had taken all the kids home, including Elsie's friends. They had phoned their mothers and Leo had talked to them, persuading them to allow their daughters to stay for dinner- which was pizza, obviously.

"Hand." Leo instructed, the first aid kit open at his feet. Tobias held his hand and Leo began to wrap his nephew's injured wrist in clean bandages. "Why was Luke after you?" Tobias hesitated. "Just talk, I'm not gonna have a go at you." Tobias looked into his uncle's eyes and saw a trustworthy gleam.

Leo noticed Tobias's eyes dart nervously around to his siblings, cousins and the extra two children present. Leo turned to look at them, making a shooing motion with his right hand. Including a few grumbles, the children retreated to bedrooms.

Turning back to Tobias, he said, "Talk."

"Well, I was out, just wandering around looking for something to do… uh, Luke just randomly came up to me and said he was good friends with my parents." Leo scoffed, tucking the end of the bandage in place. "Um… he said I should join his _cause_ or whatever he called it. I said no."

"Good choice."

"Then he got angry." Leo frowned slightly. Tobias bit his lip nervously. A reassuring smile twisted Leo's lips into the usual grin. "He said if I didn't do what he said, he knew where we all lived and that he would hurt the others."

"So you helped him." Leo carefully moved the bag of ice away from Tobias head, gently examining the injury with his fingers.

"I didn't know what else to do." Tobias winced.

"Sorry." Leo said hastily, dropping his hands. "It's not too deep."

"But?"

"But I don't know if our…" Leo trailed off, packing up the first aid kit and getting to his feet.

"Don't know if your _what_?" Tobias asked. He made to get up, but Leo bought a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Stay." He said, as if talking to a dog. Tobias glared at him. Leo grinned cockily. "Good dog."

When Leo returned with a glass of water for Tobias, Tobias repeated his question.

"Oh, our healing stuff."

"Demigod healing stuff?" Tobias asked quietly.

"So they did tell you about all that then?" Tobias nodded. "Cool." Tobias waited in silence before Leo remembered Tobias had a question still unanswered. "Oh, err… ambrosia and nectar. Great for healing demigods but too much can make us go _poof_." Leo held his hand out and it erupted in flame. Tobias grinned.

"That's so cool." The fire sputtered out, Leo grinning approvingly.

"Thank-you."

"Leo?"

"Mm?"

"Why are so cool with everything?" Leo flexed his arms proudly.

"It's a gift."

**I might not update on anything for a while because I am going on holiday tomorrow. Hopefully I get some more inspiration or whatever while I'm away. And of course, I will have my trusty writing books at hand- never go anywhere without them :P **


	14. You just killed someone, Mom

**Right, I'm back. Holiday was OK, lots of puddles to jump in with my new spotty wellies. Yes, I'm a child. And, no, I don't care. **

**Hi-ho silver, away!**

Alokia struggled, but the man was too strong.

"Keep still." He growled, holding her by the wrists in one hand, his other hand at her throat.

Alokia kicked out, catching him in his stomach. His grip loosened enough for her to escape. She was halfway to the door when strong arms tightened around her waist and dragged her back. She cried out in fear, kicking and struggling desperately. "I said _keep still_." His snarl sent chills down her spine and fear slammed into her stomach, causing hesitation. In her hesitation, she fell still.

The man threw her back on the bed and pinned her down beneath him, his hand returning to her throat. "If you keep still, it'll hurt less." He sneered. Alokia whimpered, feeling his other hand on her leg.

There was a sudden, loud smashing of glass followed by four, consecutive and dull thuds. The sound of an angry horse's neigh had the man swivelling round in outrage.

"Get away from my daughter, ya lil' bastard." Alokia gave a nervous, yet relieved laugh.

"Come to join the party, have we Louisa?"

"Ya funeral party, obviously." The man slid from the bed, retrieving a double edged sword Alokia hadn't noticed before.

"By all means, make it my funeral party." Louisa dismounted the stormy grey Pegasus, a bronze-gold sword appearing in her hand.

The two clashed, the swords sending a metal clang around the room. Alokia watched in awe and in fright as Louisa slashed and slammed into the man, not giving him the chance to attack.

Alokia had never seen Louisa so angry. It was as if her mother had become an entirely new person.

Louisa sliced and a thick, long diagonal gash bled crimson across the man's chest. He was stunned for a few seconds, allowing Louisa to slam the hilt of her sword into his stomach, winding him. While he doubled over in agony, Louisa slashed in an upwards, diagonal arc. The man dropped his sword, staggering back while crying out in pain, his face hidden in his hands. Blood seeped through his fingers, dripping onto the floor and running down his arms, soaking his sleeves.

Louisa kicked away the man's weapon and advanced, swinging the sword in her hand. She grabbed the man by his blonde hair and yanked his head up, shoving the tip of her sword against his throat.

Blood gushed from a deep, slanted wound running from the man's left cheek, across his nose, through his right eye (which wasn't ideal to look at) and to the right side of his hairline.

Alokia looked at her mother, trying to see past Louisa's murderous glare to discover what her mother would do next.

She saw no tell-tale signs of anything.

So she did not expect Louisa to run her sword, straight up to its hilt, through the man's throat.

Arterial blood spurted from the new injury. The man's limp body sagged to the floor, the blood shooting upwards and splattering across Louisa.

"Ugh, great. More washin'." She grumbled, looking down at herself. Her bloody sword shimmered and faded back into her watch.

"M-Mom?" Louisa looked up. "Y-You j-just k-k-killed s-s-someone…"

"Yeah, I've done it before." Louisa gave a heavy kick to the man's limp body. "Same idiot."

"How can… how can you… you've killed him _twice_?" Louisa nodded. "How?"

"Dunno. He just came back alive." Louisa looked up, frowning slightly. "Didn't I tell ya ta stay at home?" Alokia flushed, her eyes darting around the room nervously.

"Well, um… I was, uh, daydreaming and, er, I just saw Elsie in trouble and, mm, I knew where she was so I, erm, went out the window, leaving a note for Dad."

"So ya bunked?"

"Kinda." Louisa shook her head.

"What happened after ya went out the window?"

"I got to the alley and that… he," Alokia pointed at the man. "He said he could help me and that he was an old friend of yours." Louisa gave an angry laugh. Alokia hesitated, shrinking back against the pillows. "I blacked out afterwards and woke up here. You arrived about five minutes later. On that." Alokia looked at the Pegasus. The winged horse whinnied in protest.

"She says _that_ has a name."

"You talk to horses."

"Yup." The Pegasus neighed and pawed at the ground. "'N' pegasi."

"Right. How come?"

"I swear I've told ya." Alokia shook her head. "Huh." Louisa petted the annoyed Pegasus. "Oh, this is my Pegasus. Say 'hi', Storm." The horse whickered, moving restlessly on her hooves. "I know she's annoyin', I live with her."

"I'm not that annoying." Alokia mumbled, slightly miffed.

"Get over here, kid. I got a lot ta tell ya 'n' hangin' around here ain't ideal." Alokia scrambled off the bed and ran to her mother. Louisa helped Alokia up onto the Pegasus, telling Storm to behave or else. Louisa sat behind her daughter. "Storm, easy on the take-off, 'kay?" Storm shook her head and spread her wings. Alokia didn't feel safe.

"Mom, she is safe, right?"

"Sometimes."

"You're either very brave or very stupid."

"Can we go with both?" Alokia nodded, reaching back to take her mom's hand. "Don't panic, 'cos Storm will panic 'n' we don't want that."

"OK." Alokia squeaked.

The Pegasus took off at a run, circling up around the room and leaving through the shattered glass ceiling.

Alokia whimpered, but Louisa was on hand, hugging her daughter from behind, offering comfort and support. "How long will it take to get home?"

"Without the Pegasus Turbo thing? About three hours." Alokia groaned.

"Wait. What Pegasus Turbo thing?"

"That's what I call it. Storm has this thing where she can go super-fast, but she can only do it in emergencies 'n' it leaves her real tired."

"That's pretty neat." Storm neighed.

"She says 'thanks'."

"You're welcome."


	15. Four brothers

**I will work this idea into Leo's settled down, after I've done the bit where they've been on their quest. **

**Louisa tells Alokia about the four brothers that didn't make it. **

Louisa nudged Alokia awake.

"Are we there yet?" Alokia mumbled.

"No, but we're stoppin' off for somethin'."

"Oh, thank the gods." Alokia's legs had fallen asleep and sitting on a Pegasus for two hours wasn't comfortable.

The Pegasus landed on top of a hill with a big willow tree on.

Alokia looked around. "Mom, where are we?" Louisa didn't answer, dismounting. She helped Alokia down and told Storm to stay where she was. Then Louisa started down the hill. Alokia hurried to catch up with her. She tried to get her mother's attention, but Louisa had zoned out. Alokia sighed and studied her surroundings instead.

At the bottom of the hill, encased by waist high brick walls set in a large square shape was a graveyard. In the centre of the graveyard, a simple stone church stood, the masonry hidden behind ivy vines.

Alokia frowned. Louisa wasn't religious. She believed in the Greek and Roman gods, but that was her heritage. That was all Alokia knew about Louisa and Leo's godly side of the family. She wasn't sure who her parents' godly parents were.

Louisa vaulted the wall, helping Alokia climb over. Then she carried on walking, twisting and turning around graves.

Alokia wasn't a massive fan of graveyards. "Mom, why are we here?" Louisa simply held her hand out and the air around it shimmered with a strong smell of flowers. A beautiful bouquet of decoratively arranged wild flowers, such as poppies, buttercups and lavender, appeared. "Who's here, Mom?" Louisa sighed miserably.

"Your brothers." She mumbled. Alokia's confusion grew, but she remained quiet, noticing her mother's depressed look. Alokia simply took her mother's free hand and offered a sympathetic smile. Louisa's pained expression eased slightly.

Two minutes later, they stood at four, small graves. In each of the gravestones were tiny foot and hand prints. They stood side by side and were so small, they bouquet of fresh flowers could lay right across them.

"Mom? What happened? Why are they so small?" Louisa set the flowers down, kneeling at the foot of the graves. Alokia knelt next to her, still holding Louisa's hand.

"Before you were born, I lost two boys. After ya were born, I lost another. That's why Charlie was kept as a surprise. I didn't want ta know in case we lost another."

"What about the fourth one?" Louisa winced. Alokia studied Louisa's eyes carefully as a dark, pained look passed through them. "Mom, did that man you… killed earlier have anything to do with it?" Louisa hesitated before nodding slowly. Alokia fell into a thoughtful silence again, looking at the grave stones and reading the names:

_Bradley Jonathon Smith-Jackson_

_Stephen Leo Perseus Valdez_

_Christopher Leo Henry Valdez_

_Alfie-Joe Leo Valdez_

"That man from earlier," Louisa suddenly said, drawing Alokia back to the present. "Bradley was his."

"I noticed the different surname." Alokia mumbled.

"What he tried ta do ta you…" Alokia looked up as Louisa's grip became painful on her hand. "Two months…" Louisa shook her head, looking away.

"Did you-?"

"No. But the gods made me lose him 'cos I couldn't deal with it."

"This was before you and Dad got together, wasn't it?" Louisa nodded.

"I owe a lot ta Leo. The least I can do is ta stay by his side until we go toes up."

"Mom, don't talk about that, please." Louisa's expression softened as she looked at her daughter. Alokia's eyes were shining with tears. "It's horrible what you've been through. Losing these guys," Alokia motioned at the graves, "it just makes it so… so…" She couldn't place the word, but Louisa seemed to understand.

"The past can't be undone. But the future is somethin' we can all handle." Louisa looked at the graves one last time. "That's what Jessica told me." Louisa got to her feet, pulling Alokia up with her. "We should get goin'."

"Right." The walk back to Storm was a quiet one, but Alokia's mind was racing, reeling with the new information.

She had five brothers, three older, two younger. Only one was living.

Her mother was kept prisoner and used as that man's plaything.

Louisa could talk to horses.

Question upon question bounced around her skull. Alokia was dying to quiz her mother, but Louisa's blank expression told her otherwise.

Alokia would ask about the godly side of her family later.

Right now, she wanted to make sure her deceased brothers were comfortable in whatever afterlife the gods offered.


	16. Cleo's crush

Tobias shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his side and turning his back on them. Elsie and her two friends sat at the table, each with a glass of orange juice. Charlie was at the end of the table, standing on his chair to reach his drawing pad. Leo was busy in the kitchen, making lasagne. Leo's homemade lasagne was the best.

"Don't you think it's a little bit weird that your dad cooks?" Terry asked.

"Well, he's always cooked. Mom's not allowed anywhere near the kitchen."

"Why?"

"She's dangerous with sharp, heavy or hot things, so it's not ideal." Terry and Cleo gave nervous laughs. "Don't worry; Dad's great when it comes to keeping Mom in check." Both of them instantly looked relieved.

Elsie noticed how Cleo's eyes darted to Tobias's sleeping form every few seconds.

Tobias was fairly muscular for his age and he attracted a lot of female attention. Not that he cared. He often said he didn't want a girlfriend as his family was all that he needed.

Elsie cleared her throat. "He doesn't like people staring." Cleo's cheeks tinged pink and she focused on the table.

"Elsay?"

"What?"

"You like my picture?" Charlie held his drawing pad up. It was a very childish, crayon drawing of trees and a pink person-like figure in a blue sweatshirt and black trousers, holding a yellow stick.

"That's really cool, Charlie." Charlie beamed.

"I show Daddy." Charlie jumped down from his chair and ran away. Elsie heard her father praising Charlie's artistic skills, promising to put it on the fridge as soon as they got magnets 'epically cool enough'.

The front door opened and closed.

"Leo! Coffee, _please_!" Louisa waved at Elsie and her friends as Alokia sat down next to her sister. Louisa disappeared into the kitchen.

"Extra strong?"

"Extra strong." Louisa confirmed.

"Sure thing, my chica. Check out Charlie's latest drawing."

Alokia nudged Elsie.

"Can I talk to you later?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." Elsie replied as quietly.

"What are you two whispering about?" Terry asked, draining the last of her orange juice.

"Cleo's crush on Tobias." Elsie replied evenly. Cleo burned a deep red. Alokia giggled.

**Drabble sorry.**

**Next chap- the Valdez and the Jackson families go to the beach. **


	17. Beach trouble

"Last one in the water smells like Ares!" Percy shouted. He and his sons instantly sprinted towards the sea.

"Who's Ares?" Sage asked.

"God of war. Percy's going to be in his bad books again."

"Well, that's his problem, ain't it?" Louisa dropped Charlie, catching him at the last second. Charlie fell into a fit of giggles as Louisa set him on the sand.

"Can we go in the water too?" Elsie asked.

"Go for it." Louisa grinned. Elsie and Alokia sprinted off.

Sage and Charlie were already set on building their sandcastle. Leo and Annabeth stayed with them as Louisa ran to join her brother. **(Right, they're all in swimsuits, just so you know). **

While those in a sea had a full scale water fight, Annabeth and Leo talked about life in general.

"Daddy?"

"Charlie."

"Can I have ice-cream?" Leo raised an eyebrow. "Please?" Charlie quickly said.

"Alright, come on then. Want one, Sage?" Sage perked up.

"Please." Leo got to his feet, holding his hands out to the two small children. They eagerly jumped up and left with him.

Annabeth took the time to smooth the large blanket back out before looking round to admire Percy. Percy Jackson- wearing nothing but swimming trunks.

Percy looked up to see Annabeth staring at him with a content smile. He smirked and flexed his arms cheekily. Annabeth and the children cracked up laughing as Louisa summoned a water sphere and threw it full pelt at her brother. That led to a war between the twins. The children happily sat back and watched, allowing the waves to crash around them.

Louisa staggered back and Percy laughed triumphantly.

"OK, my turn." Louisa raised her hands and the waves changed direction, circling around her before spiralling up into a large sphere the size of a small car.

Percy knew he was in trouble, summoning a thick wall of water to protect him.

He hadn't expected a column of water to slam into him from behind.

Louisa was about to taunt her brother when she tackled from behind. She had enough time to yell, "Valdez!" before they were both underwater.

Leo grinned at her cheekily. Louisa glared at him before pushing off of him and diving further. Leo couldn't follow her, wondering at how deep she could go.

"Leo, you are the bomb." Percy grinned and gave him the thumbs up.

"Well, someone had to save your sorry ass."

"Oy!" Percy protested and he chased Leo with a watery sword and shield.

"Annabeth! He's gonna kill me!" Annabeth looked up and sighed.

"Bad Seaweed Brain!" She scolded lightly, getting to her feet. Percy stumbled to a halt and looked down in mock shame. Before Annabeth could tease him, the children's shouts cut through the air.

They all looked round.

The sea was churning angrily five metres from the children and it was hurriedly approaching, leaving a violent V-shaped wake. Tobias and Elsie were ushering their siblings back to their parents.

The head of a giant man broke through the surface, crab claws either side of his head.

The children had reached them. Annabeth ordered them back to the cars before turning to her husband. "Percy, that's Oceanus."

"Yeah, Lou mentioned crab claws." Riptide grew in his hand. "Lou!" He shouted. As if she had heard him, Louisa appeared riding a giant tidal wave, holding her trademark bow with her matching quiver of arrows.

"Percy, be careful!" Annabeth called after him.

"Lou took this guy on when she was nine. There are two of us now and we're older. We'll be fine." And he was off.

Leo put his hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"We should make sure the kids are safe."

"OK." Annabeth sighed. They both turned and ran back to the cars.

* * *

Louisa's arrow landed between Oceanus's eyes, but he barely paid attention to it. She continued to shoot arrow after arrow, drawing blood.

An explosive arrow landed square in Oceanus's eyes and he screamed in agony as it exploded.

Percy willed a hurricane to whip up the water and thunder towards the Titan. Louisa mimicked, mixing explosive and poisonous arrows with it.

The children watched fearfully as the twins exhausted their powers and abilities to defend against the Titan.

"Mom, is there anything we can do?" Alvie asked nervously.

"Yes, get in the cars."

"We're not going to leave them, are we?" Max asked, frowning slightly.

"No, of course not. You lot are staying in the cars and out of trouble." Annabeth turned to Leo. "How much fire can you do?" Leo shrugged. "If I gave you some matches?"

"A lot." Leo smiled.

"Go for it." Annabeth rummaged in her back and retrieved a large box of matches. She chucked them to Leo and he sprinted off.

* * *

A wave of angry fire danced across the water surface and slammed into Oceanus, setting his tunic on fire. He cried in outrage, slamming his fist into the water to send a torrent of water up. The flames were extinguished, but Leo was prepared. Using his second match, he struck up another fire wall, stronger and bigger than the last one.

"Attaboy, Leo!" The twins shouted. Louisa fired groups of arrows and Percy conjured up watery swords that froze into ice, before hurling them at the Titan.

"Mom, we've gotta do something." Tobias insisted.

Annabeth didn't answer, trying to formulate a plan while keeping the children in the cars.


	18. MERRY CHRISTMAS

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! **_

_**HAVE FUN AND DON'T GET DRUNK! **_


	19. OPINIONS NEEDED- SORRY!

**I have FINALLY got Mark of Athena (happy dance) but I'm already on chapter 10 and I don't want to read it too quickly or I'll have to wait a year for the next one :( **

**I'm also not happy that Rick's made Leo kinda evil (sorry for spoilers in case anyone hasn't read it). Leo's my fave character! I was THIS close to writing a letter of complaint to Rick, but then again, I love his books (mainly Percy Jackson, of course), so I can't really do that :D **

**I came up with making Louisa, my OC, be in the Mark of Athena, kinda rewrite it, but so that Leo's 100% evil and Louisa's there to kick ass as usual. But I don't know. I can't make Lou the main character in such an awesome story. What'd you guys think? **

**Anyhoo, MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	20. Beach trouble Part 2

"Leo!" Leo loosed another giant fireball before turning. Annabeth was sprinting towards him. "You need to get his trident!"

"His trident?" Leo looked up at the Titan, noticing the trident he had conjured up to battle the twins.

"If we can get his trident and use it against him, we might be able to take him down."

"But how?" Annabeth frowned, watching as the twins summoned a huge wave to slam Oceanus under the water.

"They need to use the green energy." She decided. "Fighting a Titan of the sea using sea god powers isn't going to do a lot of damage."

"Yeah, but will the green energy cause damage or not?"

"It's unique to the twins, according to Poseidon." Leo nodded.

"Guys!" Percy shouted in warning. Leo noticed an oncoming tidal wave, grabbed Annabeth by the wrist and sprinted away, dragging her with him. The twins did their best to drag the wave back, but Leo and Annabeth were still drenched in water.

Leo stared at his hands and cursed.

"Percy!" Percy dived into the water to dodge a jab from Oceanus's trident. Louisa retaliated by firing at Oceanus, encasing the Titan's head in jagged and thick ice.

Percy scrambled out of the water and stopped at their side.

"What?" He asked.

"I can't get a fire going." Leo told him. Percy put his hand on Leo's shoulder and willed the water off. He did the same for Annabeth, using the water he had collected to throw an ice ball at the Titan.

It was clear Percy was tiring, but Annabeth knew he wouldn't back down.

"Percy, stay in the sea. You have to get his trident." Percy looked round as the Titan roared in triumph.

He had caught Louisa.

"Right. Leo, get that fire going." Leo nodded. Percy returned to the water, summoning a volley of frozen swords and javelins and hurling them at the opponent.

Leo willed fire to burn either side of him in a long and deadly wall. Annabeth was already on the way back to the children.

Louisa squirmed. She had one arm stuck, her other hand holding tightly to her bow. If she could just get her arm free, she could load her bow.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"We want to help."

"No, go back." Elsie stood her ground, clenching her fists. Tobias, Max and Alokia stood behind her.

"My mom's been caught by a Titan. I am _not _leaving her."

"She'll be fine. And she wouldn't want you getting hurt trying to help her, you know that." Elsie started to protest. Annabeth couldn't get a word in edgeways.

The younger children arrived a minute later with Alvie. Annabeth had a bit of a brainwave. _Poseidon, can you keep them here, please?_

Poseidon's response was to create a thick, ice dome around the children. Elsie stared at it in outrage, slamming her fists against the sides. Tobias and Max didn't look overly happy either. Alokia- who had looked nervous and scared- now looked somewhat relieved.

"That's not fair! Why won't you let us help?" Elsie's voice was muffled, but angry.

"Because we don't want any of you hurt." Annabeth turned and ran back to the others.

Elsie sat down, sulking.

"It's not fair." She complained. Alvie sat next to her.

"They only want to keep us safe." He said softly. Elsie continued to glower at the sand.

Tobias and Max had celestial bronze knives they had gotten for their tenth birthdays. But the knives had no effect on the ice other than a few scratches.

Tobias managed to run his knife up to the hilt in the ice, but he couldn't pull the knife out, the ice sealing shut around it. Max was wise not to mimic his brother's moves.

"Daddy!" Charlie suddenly cried. His palms were pressed against the ice.

His siblings and cousins looked round too. Leo had set fire to Oceanus's toga and head, leaving the Titan to stagger about blindly. But Oceanus had struck Leo, having hurled his trident in blind rage. Annabeth had managed to push Leo away from being skewered entirely, but the edge of the trident had dragged across Leo's shoulder, leaving a worryingly deep wound, blood pouring down his arm and onto the sand. Annabeth had, by some miracle, remained unharmed.

Charlie had tears streaming down his cheeks. He was the closest of all the Valdez children to their father. "Daddy…" He mumbled.

"He'll be OK, Charlie. Aunty Annabeth's with him." Charlie looked up at Elsie with his scared, teary and big round emerald green eyes.

"I has to get to Daddy." He insisted, looking back out to his father.

"We can't Charlie, the ice- what are you doing?"

"I don't know." Charlie said, trying to pull his hands away from the ice.

The ice started to melt, water thickening the sand at Charlie's feet. Elsie and Alokia looked excitedly at each other.

Less than a minute later, an arch had appeared in the ice, a Charlie-sized doorway.

Charlie backed up nervously, ducking behind his eldest sister's legs. "What did I do?" He asked timidly.

"You did what Dad can do." Charlie perked up. Elsie and Alokia beamed at him. Charlie wasn't used to the positive attention and suddenly went all shy. "Do you reckon you can make the doorway bigger?"

"I try." Charlie said. "But I can't reach."

Tobias moved forward and lifted his youngest cousin up. Charlie placed his hands on the ice and looked out at his injured father, determined to help him. The ice started to drip water onto the sand.

* * *

Louisa had gotten her arm free. She loaded her bow when Oceanus was searching for her brother. She had a clear shot with a godly explosive arrow straight in Oceanus ear.

"Tee hee." She said. Oceanus looked at her quizzically, tightening his grip and almost breaking her spine and ribs. "Kaboom." Louisa teased. Fire, blood and flesh exploded out of Oceanus's left ear. He dropped her, howling in pain. Louisa twisted and managed to turn her free-fall into a perfect dive.

She met Percy who was tending to wounds underwater. He looked up and grinned as she approached.

_Trident_. Louisa told him via their underwater mind link. Percy nodded in agreement. Together they swam to the surface.

"What did you do?" Percy asked curiously, noticing the pained form of Oceanus, both hands covering his left ear, blood running down his neck.

"Very explosive arrow straight in the ear." Percy grinned slyly.

"Sweet." They swam to shore. The first thing Louisa noticed was Annabeth tending to an injured Leo.

"What happened?" She demanded, trying not to take her rising temper out on Annabeth.

"Oceanus threw his trident and Leo got hit. I don't have any nectar or ambrosia and he's losing so much blood."

"I'm fine." Leo protested weakly, trying to sit up.

"No, you're not." Annabeth retorted. Louisa turned to face the ocean. A wave narrowed itself into a serpent like tendril, twenty feet long and four metres thick around.

"Bit much, Lou." Percy warned.

"I don't care!" Louisa snapped. Percy got up and put his hands on his sister's shoulders. The water tendril lessened, most of the water returning to the sea. All that was left was a basketball sized sphere of glistening sea water.

Percy used half the water to calm Louisa down and the other half to heal Leo up.

"Just sit still, Leo."

"But that's all I've been doing for the last ten minutes."

"Sit. Still." Percy said firmly. Leo pulled a face at him. "Lou, Annabeth, I'm gonna need your help shifting that trident." The women nodded and followed Percy to the fallen trident five metres away.

Leo watched, feeling helpless, as they turned the trident around so that the prongs faced the sea. That meagre job took five, risky minutes. By then, Oceanus had realised what was going on and had gotten over his pain. Louisa loaded her bow and fired another explosive arrow. It fell short, but managed to strike Oceanus in the stomach.

"I need ta get closer." She grumbled.

"Go for it. Just keep him busy." Percy and Annabeth hefted the weight of the Titan sized trident. Leo took that as his moment to get up and help. Annabeth looked relieved. Louisa ran towards the surf, firing arrow after arrow, most of which were explosive.

"Percy, use the water." Annabeth told him. Percy nodded. Water lashed around the trident and that made moving it towards the water even easier.

Leo looked round as the end of the trident suddenly lifted more. Tobias and Max grinned cheekily at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping, what does it look like?" Annabeth and Percy looked round, annoyed and surprised.

"How did you get out of that ice dome?" Annabeth demanded.

"Charlie." Max replied, smiling simply.

"Charlie?" Leo asked, frowning.

"Yeah. He saw you get hurt and he had his hands on the ice. He was in a right state, but the ice started melting." Leo couldn't help but grin with pride.

"Leo, you can talk to Charlie later. We have to move this."

"Right, right, sorry." With the boys' help, the trident was soon in the water. Percy's control over the water increased and the trident prongs were raised on a water podium, aiming at the Titan who was distracted and trying to catch Louisa.

"Does she ever run out of arrows?" Max asked.

"The quiver refills itself." Annabeth replied.

"I want one." Annabeth smiled at Max. He grinned back.

"Right, uh, shoot?" Percy was trying to figure out how to work the Titan's trident. "Fire. Take down. Bang." Max and Tobias couldn't help but snicker. "Shut up you two."

"Um, did you leave the others on their own?" Leo suddenly asked.

"Uh… oops?" Leo, Max, Tobias and Annabeth ran back to the other children.

Percy glared at the trident. "Work." He commanded.

"Try Ancient Greek!" Louisa's shout reached him. Percy looked round in time to see her disappear under the waves.

Percy repeated the command words but in Ancient Greek like his sister had suggested. Blue energy crackled around the prongs but died after a few seconds. Percy frowned, closing his hands around the trident. Green energy exploded into life, flecked with blue energy around the prongs. Percy ordered the energy to shoot.

It collided with Oceanus in a powerful beam. He roared in pain and outrage as he was flattened and overcome with waves.

The power died down. Percy sunk to his knees, exhausted. Louisa was suddenly there and pulled him to his feet. "You alright, bro?"

"Tired." Percy mumbled.

"Take it easy, bro. I think ya knocked him out."

"That easily?"

"Dude, ya seen the amount of explosive arrows I had ta use?" Percy shook his head. "Like, three or four quivers full."

"Oh, a lot then."

"Yeah, a lot."

* * *

"Daddy!" Charlie ran forward and collided with Leo's shins.

Leo laughed and scooped his son up, holding him above his head.

"I hear you control fire?"

"Yeah! I melted ice! Look!" Charlie pointed. The entire ice dome had melted, leaving a circular puddle of damp sand.

"That's my boy." Leo said, smiling proudly.

"Funny, I thought he was mine." Charlie clung to his father nervously.

**Review please! **


End file.
